


you never can tell 番外

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 黑道au的r级番外





	you never can tell 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞车震一发完，主动求草莱 发生在正片之后的故事

纯白色的老爷车就停在冬蔷薇馆的后院里，作为吉尔菲艾斯家族的手工特别定制版，它的座椅背部都绣上了红宝石的家徽样式。  
莱因哈特兴奋而怜惜地抚摸方向盘上的木质纹路，齐格飞坐在副驾驶上，温柔地看他高兴的模样。

“今年的圣诞礼物……可不能像上次那样浪费。”

“那么，你想怎么使用它？”

显然，这样名贵的车并不是拿来上路的。莱因哈特侧过头望向齐格飞，忽然升起使坏的心思。他敏捷地跨骑在齐格飞的大腿上，熟练地替他松掉领结。“你应该问，我想怎么使用你……”

齐格飞不自觉地回应他细碎的吻，一边气息不稳道：“……别闹，莱因哈特。”

尽管他这么说着，他的手已经在揉捏莱因哈特的臀部，隔着手套与西裤也影响不了身上轻巧玲珑的青年双臀柔软弹性的触感。

“齐格飞阁下不想要吗？”

莱因哈特脱下手套，凉凉的一只手从齐格飞被解开的裤缝里伸进去，紧紧贴着红发阁下发烫的男根。

齐格飞轻吸一口气，“……这是在外面，很危险。”

“为什么？”莱因哈特亲吻着齐格飞的下巴，握住已经半硬的阴茎，手腕缓慢地摆动。“因为你是公众人物？还是因为……你现在是大家的‘红发甜心’？”  
无论过去多久，莱因哈特始终对这个称呼念念不忘。虽然他已经不再有吃醋的情绪在里面，但他还是喜欢拿来调侃齐格飞。

“我只会是你一个人的。”  
而齐格飞这次给出了不同以往的答案。

莱因哈特定定地看着他，用力含住齐格飞的嘴唇，柔软的舌尖刺入对方的唇瓣中索取。齐格飞的津液令他浑身发烫，他偏过头缠上齐格飞的舌头。

红发年轻人卡在他腰上的双手紧了紧，随即果断摘掉了手套，开始松开莱因哈特的腰带。

莱因哈特轻轻喘息，扯开身下人的衬衫，或许还蹦掉了几颗说不上什么材料制作的纽扣，咬住对方的锁骨吮吸。

齐格飞将手指插入莱因哈特的嘴中，按压柔软的舌根，直到粉色的舌头缠上他的指节，细腻而渴求地舔着他的手指。  
他用湿漉漉的指尖摸到光滑的两瓣臀，敏感的穴口已经在轻轻收缩着，等待齐格飞的摸索。像是试探一般，齐格飞插入一个指节，就着莱因哈特迫不及待摆腰的姿势按揉。

两根手指的翻搅让莱因哈特很快变得不满足，只因他有过更好的器物。他今夜只有一个目标，就是从齐格飞手上获得一次主动权。  
莱因哈特轻咬着撕开安全套的包装，按住前端的气泡，尝试地替齐格飞套上。齐格飞从他的动作感觉到迫切，喉结发紧，下体在莱因哈特的手心中跳动。

他炙热的掌心按在莱因哈特的大腿上，莱因哈特扶着他坚挺的柱身，双臀挪动着让伞状的柱头对准自己的穴口。

首先进驻的只是一截烫硬的冠状，这已经让莱因哈特有些失控地叫出来。他攀扶着齐格飞的肩膀，试着抬臀起伏，一点点吸入粗厚的硬物。

莱因哈特的体内总是柔软得不像样，他环住齐格飞的脖子，叉开腿跪在齐格飞两侧灵活地摆腰。

他的腰肢纤细而柔韧，齐格飞动情地抚摸，手掌探到上面去逗弄莱因哈特悄悄硬起的乳头。  
莱因哈特娇软的靠在他身上，下身却不服输地快速吞吸。

齐格飞很清楚莱因哈特是相当敏感的体质，因而他此刻这样卖力，真的是勇气可嘉——他会担心莱因哈特能不能顺利走回屋内，毕竟如果抱回去让缪拉他们看见，莱因哈特明天清醒过来定会和他闹脾气。

不过他还是放任了莱因哈特的索取，他喜欢这样莱因哈特企图掌控的模样。

 

每当莱因哈特自己主动，总是不会整根都吞下，那对他来说太难了。而齐格飞总是等到莱因哈特体力不支的时候，一鼓作气全部顶入，趁着莱因哈特浑身发软无力抵抗，肆意掠夺他密道的每一寸。

为此莱因哈特从没有哪次完全主导过，这次他想要留个心眼，去挑逗齐格飞敏感的地方。  
但他忽略了结合对两个人的双向影响，他想要探索齐格飞的敏感处，也是在用齐格飞的阴茎触碰自己的敏感处，更不提这样深埋在他体内的物件实际上是会跳动的活物。

莱因哈特逐渐忘记了最初的目的，纯真的外表下显露出淫荡的模样，他撑住齐格飞的大腿，让坐立不动的男人继续满足自己的贪欲。

齐格飞撑得他满满的，肉体撞击的声音在饥渴的交合下变得黏腻。  
从泛红的穴口抽出的阴茎上会沾着水光，液体滑下来打湿齐格飞的根部，他咬着唇让莱因哈特在他的阴茎上索取，却还是会偶尔溢出一两声闷哼。

莱因哈特紧得每次都需要重新适应他的形状，因而每次套弄都给予了齐格飞恰到好处的压迫。

可惜月色看不清莱因哈特饥渴吸纳他的穴口，齐格飞只能依靠着记忆去想象。  
莱因哈特看着齐格飞被他逗弄到沉迷的样子，“……我现在……满分了吗？齐格飞阁下……”

齐格飞闻言睁开双眼，莱因哈特瞬间就被深不见底的瞳孔吸了进去。他扣住莱因哈特的腰，提臀向自己胯间狠狠按下去。

猛然被进到更深处让莱因哈特搂紧了红发阁下的脖子，齐格飞接连几下都整根进出，莱因哈特不连贯地高昂呻吟出声。

他的手肘向后按响了鸣笛，齐格飞霎时浑身绷紧了，险些就这样射出来。不过在节日的庆典下，没有人会不识趣到打搅齐格飞难得的出格。

莱因哈特感觉到齐格飞在他体内的震颤，不由得在喘息中发出笑音：“……大慈善家……吉尔菲艾斯先生，于圣诞节前夜……被发现……与自己的司机……”

齐格飞没有给他说完的机会，很快撞得他忘记了自己姓甚名谁。

几百万马克的收藏用车在草坪地面上不自然地上下起伏，车内的热度让车窗都蒙上一层白白的雾气。

“这下他们拍不到了……”

齐格飞低声道，让两人换了位置，用力扯过莱因哈特白皙的脚踝，深深压在湿热的内部摩挲。

车内并不狭窄，但齐格飞动起来仍旧有些受限。他将莱因哈特的双腿挂在肩上，双手扣住莱因哈特身后的椅背向深处冲撞。  
莱因哈特的指尖错过身下的座椅，双臀悬空着经受齐格飞陡然发力地撞击。

累积的快感让齐格飞有想射的冲动，他贴近一步半跪在座椅上，莱因哈特则因为这个动作不慎狠狠刮过他敏感的腺体，牵扯得浑身轻轻抖起来。  
强烈的快感给他失禁般的脱力，他咬住下唇摆头，却还是没能控制住被动的溢出，就这样套在齐格飞的阴茎上射了。

齐格飞搭在椅背上的指节泛白，莱因哈特高潮时的痉挛让他没忍住在对方射的时候持续抽插。

俊美的金发青年上半身的衬衣西服还笔挺完整，下半身却任人肆意进出，淫靡不堪。  
齐格飞低下头，他笼罩下的莱因哈特面容有一些失神，浓密纤长的睫毛下隐隐约约可见泪光。

莱因哈特又一次哭了，或许他就是这种体质……无论做多少次，无论他的身体有多么适应，高潮总会刺激他流出钻石般的泪水。从第一颗，到最后一颗……莱因哈特每一次满盛的情欲，所结下的水晶都是属于他的。

齐格飞凑上去亲吻莱因哈特嫣红的眼角，绷起臀贴住对方雪白却炙热的胯间：“……就快好了，莱因哈特……”

高潮后熟透的蜜穴会格外欢迎他的入侵，莱因哈特的身体像艳红的蔷薇花一般对他敞开，刚刚射出过白浊的玉茎又贴在自己的大腿上流出透明的液体。

“齐格飞……”莱因哈特沙哑地唤道，“吉尔菲艾斯阁下……”

齐格飞咬紧了牙关，他不确定莱因哈特此刻是不是有意这样挑逗他，他近乎整个人将莱因哈特折叠着压进座椅里，收紧的囊袋拍红了莱因哈特因高潮而汗湿的臀部。

莱因哈特贴着他的耳朵用情欲的声音不断称呼他正式的名号“吉尔菲艾斯阁下”，湿热的舌尖还屡次舔弄他的耳根，引诱他回应散发着馨香的吻。

齐格飞吸咬着莱因哈特的脖子冲上顶峰，每一簇白浊都射入了束缚着阴茎顶端的储精囊中，莱因哈特只能依靠齐格飞绷紧不动的身躯判断他达到了高潮。

他牢牢勾住齐格飞的脖子，强制着对方在喘息的状态下加深了这个吻。“……我现在多少分，吉尔菲艾斯阁下？”

莱因哈特听起来对这个称呼上了瘾，齐格飞的双瞳暗了暗，哑声道：“你合格了……但你只能卖给我。”  
身下的青年垂下眼撇过头，看起来又在别扭，但他浑身软绵绵的。

齐格飞抽出身来，摘下安全套打好结，又替莱因哈特穿回裤子。莱因哈特身下收缩的穴口还不能完全合上，齐格飞想起他们没有戴套的那次，莱因哈特让他射在了里面，又这样开合着让齐格飞的精液流出体外。

莱因哈特挂在齐格飞的肩膀上，让对方将自己重新打理整洁。他现在看起来和刚上车时无异，除开他现在没有内裤穿以外。齐格飞看起来倒比他损失得多，他的衬衣已经完全扣不上了，好在外套是立领，此外还有一条足够厚的围巾。

情事余韵过后的两人坐在车上，齐格飞已经将莱因哈特放回了驾驶座上。第一束烟花骤然炸响时，莱因哈特猛地回过头，在齐格飞的唇上轻轻拂过：“圣诞快乐……”  
“嗯……圣诞快乐。”


End file.
